


Fake Wedding

by Sabichii



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne Feels, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is a Good Bro, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabichii/pseuds/Sabichii
Summary: Bruce está a un lado del altar. Desde su posición puede ver a los padres de Clark, a Dick, a Alfred, a los amigos. Ve al fondo al novio aparecer y sonríe con elegancia cuando lo ve caminar tan seguro por la alfombra roja que conduce hasta el altar donde se materializan los más hermosos deseos.Básicamente Clark siendo feliz el día se su boda.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Fake Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de DC.

Bruce Wayne tenía muchas cosas, entre ellas estaba su amistad con Clark Kent.

Bruce, como Batman, también sabía muchas cosas, como, por ejemplo, que Clark Kent, su reportero, era en realidad Superman. Era consciente de que era el mejor amigo del superhombre, también lo era de su incipiente enamoramiento por el mismo. 

—¿Quieres más azúcar? — Bruce preguntó. Ni siquiera esperó la respuesta cuando ya estaba poniendo más azúcar en el café de Clark. Sabía, por demás, que amaba las cosas dulces. 

—No preguntes si solo lo vas a hacer — Un flash de cámara. Ambos hombres miraron hacia la izquierda. Seguramente mañana serían la próxima portada de la farándula de Gotham, pero, desde hace unas semanas, eso parecía ser lo normal. 

Clark Kent se había ganado su sitio al lado del nombre de Bruce. Las redes sociales habían explotado con miles de  _ hashtag  _ queriendo que sus ideas fueran las elegidas. Entre  _ ClarkBru, Clarkce, Brurk _ y demás inventos, ClarkBru había ganado por una inmensa mayoría. Dick se había reído tanto con los memes, fanart y hasta fanfics, que ahora tenía montado en su cabeza la vida ideal de esos dos, ¿Y quién no? 

Gotham siempre se había preguntado cómo llegar al corazón de su príncipe, parecía que ser Metropolitano era un requisito, pero es que, ¿Cómo no amar a Clark Kent? Siempre tenía esa sonrisa en sus labios, era mirada amable, esos torpes ademanes que solo provocaba querer protegerlo de todos los males (Aunque en secreto era el hombre más fuerte de la Tierra). No había ninguna razón en el mundo para no amarlo. 

—Pareces nervioso —Expuso Clark, llevando la taza a sus labios. No le faltaba demasiada inteligencia a Bruce para saber que el otro estaba escuchando los latidos alterados de su corazón —No me importa, lo sabes —Se encogió de hombros, los paparazzis no eran un problema para él, aunque sabía que Bruce los odiaba. Le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora y siguió bebiendo. 

—No quiero que te molesten —Bruce quería proteger a Clark. Si fuera por él, cogería su frágil corazón y lo metería en una urna impenetrable donde nunca, jamás, dejaría que nadie lo dañara. 

—No lo hacen — Lo vio tensarse —Relájate, Bruce. Es nuestro momento. 

Cuando Clark le pide matrimonio, aquella tarde de invierno, alrededor de todos los que amaba, y entiéndase por estos a los chicos de la liga, en una fiesta en la propia Wayne Manor, Bruce no sabe cómo sentirse. Su corazón palpita a una velocidad que no cree que pueda ser posible mientras ve al hombre inclinado en su rodilla, con las manos temblorosas abriendo la pequeña caja de terciopelo y mostrando el anillo tan deseado. 

A pesar de todo se siente feliz, se siente tan feliz que siente que nunca estará en un lugar tan dichoso, porque ver al hombre que más amas sobre la faz de la Tierra tan feliz cuando recibe ese  «Sí » es una imagen que nada podría superar en el mundo. 

—Me gusta este —Clark señala un color crema para los manteles de la ceremonia. A su lado, Bruce asiente —¿No crees que es muy caro? 

—Nunca nada es demasiado caro cuando se trata de esto —Replica Bruce. Por supuesto, él se hizo cargo de la boda, porque todo tiene que salir perfecto, hasta las servilletas dobladas en forma de cisne tienen que tener el ángulo correcto. Lois se había reído cuando Clark se quejó de lo obsesivo de Bruce, ella dijo que era un gesto encantador. 

Por supuesto que para el grandioso día todo era terriblemente perfecto. Hasta el traje de los invitados armonizaban con el ambiente. Afuera, en el jardín de Wayne Manor, una capilla pintada de blanco, con todos los adornos pertinentes remataba el centro de los jardines. Los bancos estaban colocados alrededor, los amigos de la familia charlaban entre sí mientras esperaban a los novios que aún se arreglaban dentro del hogar. 

Clark se miraba en el espejo, tenía un smoking color negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura. Bruce lo mira de arriba abajo, sus ojos se pasean a lo largo de su ancha espalda y se detienen en donde esta pierde el nombre y se abulta. Él quiere poner sus manos allí, abrazarlo por detrás, susurrarle al oído cuánto jodidamente lo ama. Lo afortunado que sería estando a su lado por el resto de su vida. Contrario a todos sus deseos  Bruce acomodó el corbatín desordenado, le sonrió a Clark, con una felicidad que nunca nadie había visto. 

—Ahora sí pareces un novio —Clark le sonríe y Bruce por un momento desea besar esos dulces labios, lamerlos, morderlos, hacerlos suyos. Disfrutarlos —Ya puedes salir —Pero ese no era el momento —Clark casi que tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Abraza a Bruce en un acto de rebeldía contra toda tradición. 

El traje blanco del caballero de la noche, que tampoco deja mucho escondido, se arruga entre sus brazos. Puede escuchar el corazón de Bruce latir desbocado y dibuja una sonrisa porque sabe que este está feliz. Ese sonido lo reconforta.

Entonces, minutos más tarde, Bruce está a un lado del altar. Desde su posición puede ver a los padres de Clark, a Dick, a Alfred, a los amigos. Ve al fondo al novio aparecer y sonríe con elegancia cuando lo ve caminar tan seguro por la alfombra roja que conduce hasta el podio donde se materializan los más hermosos deseos. 

Sus ojos no se pierden su pasarela en ningún momento, lo ve subir la pequeña escalinata y luego estirar sus manos para tomar las manos de su prometida. Lois, ella tan hermosa con su vestido blanco, su figura esbelta, sus labios pintados de rojo tan sensuales. La novia más afortunada del universo para el juicio de Bruce. 

Clark se ve tan feliz cuando el cura los declara marido y mujer, que Bruce no puede evitar sonreír y aplaudir y sentirse feliz por él. Sin embargo, hay algo agridulce dentro suyo, la sensación de que, aunque todo es correcto, no hay un escena de felicidad para él. 

En realidad, no hay un motivo para ser feliz en ese instante para Bruce Wayne. No tiene un motivo para ser feliz. Bruce Wayne, el padrino en la boda del que siempre será su mejor amigo, sonríe cuando los novios se paran junto a él para pedir una foto. 

Bruce pasa una mano por detrás de la cintura de Clark, su mano se aferra inútilmente al traje, que Clark toma como un gesto de amistad. Pero es lo único que obtendrá: Un medio abrazo en medio de los dos novios. No hay más. 

Esa noche se piensa emborrachar de tal manera que  _ Brucie  _ se sienta orgulloso, piensa en endurecerse tal como  _ Batman _ exigiría. 

Clark ya no será nunca suyo. 

Y duele. 

Dolerá para siempre. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que te haya gustado! Me encantaría saber qué te pareció, qué sentiste. 
> 
> Que el universos siempre vibre a tu favor.


End file.
